Finale
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: The Final battle... Dark! but ultimately lightsided story made by me, Demon God of Chaos. Oneshot


**Finale**

Disclaimer: This is something written for a friend of mine who i regularly chat with. He won't tell me his name so I don't know it, but hey, if I were someone else, I'd never give my name to anyone. It's a bit of a change from the usual stuff that I write though, but I figured that if I stayed the same, I might degenerate into something that I wasn't.

* * *

He looked at his bloodstained hands as he moved them away from the older man's neck. He had begun to hate being controlled by anyone, the least of all the prophecy, which dictated that he would have to kill Voldemort, which he just had done. Due to their wands malfunctioning, he had manatged to get Voldemort into a normal street brawling contest, with him winning because of the fact that he was a lot younger then the man, and stronger. He had choked the life out of the man before he knew what happened, his lifeless body on the ground, the marks around the throat still. He wasn't proud that he had killed it. All of his studies into the Dark Arts to defeat Voldemort had been useless, all thanks to the fact that their wands weren't able to function around them, thus making them useless, with them having to resort to muggle fighting, which he had won.

The Death Eaters around him were all silent, watching the crumpled figure of their master and then looking at him with eyes that seemed to betray their feelings to him immediately, making him immersed into a sense of vertigo as one by one, they bowed before him, servitude being given without question, with him rising up silently, before speaking. "Enough is enough. Today is the day that you'll hand yourself over to the Ministry, okay?"

He asked them the question though he knew that most would try to save their own skins. One by one, they apparated away, making him look at his friends and smile slightly. "It's finally over." He muttered as he looked at his friends coming towards him, Ginny looking at him with a hopeful look.

"Sorry, but I don't do redheads…" he muttered as he too apparated away to his house, where a special someone was waiting for him. "Welcome back Master." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "He's dead." She nodded. "I know. The Mark is gone…"

They wed in a private ceremony in France, where she wasn't known as a criminal, going to live in the Netherlands for some time, since the laws there were a bit loose and the culture was refreshing to the two Brits, who acclimatized fast.

He went now with Harry Potter, with his wife, Bellatrix Potter. Together they lived in an apartment in the middle of Amsterdam, enjoying peace at last. Bellatrix got 3 children from him, before members of the Order tracked him down, apparently to bring him back to Britain for his honors being distributed to him. He gently told them that he wouldn't allow people to visit him anymore if they didn't get out of his bedroom this instant, Bellatrix throwing in that she'd curse their naughty bits off if they didn't leave within 3 seconds.

They appeared a few days later in Brittain in front of the Burrow, Harry's nose scrunching up as he smelled a rather rank odor, his 'friend' Ronald Weasley ambling out of the house, being fatter then he remembered. There was a silence as the boy looked at Bellatrix and then gave a girlish squeak and ran back into the house. Harry shook his head and then decided that going to Hogwarts was a better option…

Three hours after that, Harry was glad that he was out of the room, since the ministry went a bit overboard with the medals and stuff for dealing with Voldemort, who had been dead for three years, Bellatrix having hired a nanny to take care of the kids since they both had other things to do during the day, her being older never having been bothered with, having the sexual cravings of a 18 year old ever since she had met her husband Harry Potter.

"Well, I'm glad that you're about as famous as the Queen, so why not do it now?"

Three hours later the two of them tumbled out of a closet in Grimmauld Place, Remus being somewhat surprised, especially once he saw just who was all draped around Harry, wearing a collar with Harry's Bitch on it. "Aha…. I think I need a drink…"

"We have to get back to our children, Harry." Remus shook his head. "Make that three drinks."

* * *

This was made for a friend of mine. I hope he likes it. 


End file.
